


The trouble with roommates

by MoonyNights



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Biting, F/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Polyamory, Restraints, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: Maybe assuming you where alone was a bad idea. Probably should have made sure of that before running around naked. / Short with female Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was a suggestion from a friend. It didn´t turn out quite as planned but as a first attempt at writing for Underfell AU I am pleased with it non the less.
> 
> English isn´t my native language and I have no beta reader.

It´s hot. You groan as you flee from the unforgiving sun into the apartment letting the door fall closed behind you. You are sweaty and hot, feeling miserable. But someone had to go and buy grocerys. Your roommates sure weren´t going to. Or rather they woudln´t buy the right things. If you left them to it you would end up with too much mustard and milk again. Still the sun and heat are taking their toll. You shuffle into the kitchen to put everything away. Once you are done you glance at the clock. It´s still early you find. Still plenty of time for a shower before anyone else gets home. You head upstairs.

 

The cold water feels heavenly on your skin as it washes over you. You linger a while to cool down before taking your favorite lavender body wash and scrubbing yourself clean. Stepping out of the shower regretfully, you grab one of the big fluffy towels and rub yourself dry. You leave the bathroom and make your way to drop the towel into the laundry basket together with your dirty cloths. With no one besides you home yet you don´t bother with finding new cloths and head down to get yourself a drink.

 

Feeling the heat already weighing on you again you grab a glass from the cupboard and fill it with water. You are somewhat jealous of how your skeleton monster roommates always seem unbothered by it. A noise behind you draws your attention and you tun around to find Sans standing there gaping at you. Flushing brightly you turn your back on him. “Y-you´re home?”, you stumble over the words in your embarrassment. He trows a “yeah” in response, the deep rumble of his voice washing over you. Suddenly there are bony fingers grasping your hips, startling you. Sans leans against you, his skull coming to rest between your shoulder blades. His grip tightens, his fingers digging into your flesh. He is pleasantly cold despite the heat outside. You bite your lip with indecision.

 

“naughty. running around like this were everyone could just walk in and see.”, Sans says with a raspy voice. Your face feels hot as you flush even more. Surely you are dreaming. You naked and Sans hands on you? It´s too good to be true. Suddenly he nips at your shoulder sharply. A yelp of surprise comes from you as he takes your startled state for an opportune to slide one bony finger between your folds, grazing over your clitoris. The embarrassing realization that you are wet even tho he has barely touched you chase any last thought of questioning him out of your mind. Behind you Sans shifts before starting to leisurely stroke across your pleasure button as he gropes your ass. Without looking you just know he is grinning.

 

With his fingers doing a wonderful job of teasing at your entrance while not letting up their assault on your clit you are left helplessly trying to stifle the sounds he has you making, with your hands. But as it seems Sans has other plans. He grasps your wrists dragging them down and engulfing them with magic that crackles across your skin as your hands are slammed onto the counter before you. A surprised gasp falls from your lips. All the while Sans has been buisy working three of his fingers into you, spreading you wide open before urging you to stand back a little, bend over with your legs apart.

 

Dropping to his knees, Sans meets your eyes with a fiery look, magic wafting from his eye socket. He licks along his teeth before dropping his jaw open and pressing into your dripping cunt. His hands move to slide all over your form as his tongue plunges into your channel, drawing a loud moan from you. Heat builds in your center very quickly now as he seeks out the deepest parts of you making you shudder with ecstasy. Your orgasm rushes in too quickly to give more then a feeble whimper in warning before you are already tightening around him.

 

While you recover and try to catch your breath he is leaned against your thigh looking at you intently. As you glance away shyly he turns his head and bites down, hard. You squeal at the rush of sensations, unprotesting as he roughly grabs your chin, forcing you to look at him. His gaze is intense as he leans up to you with purpose, kissing you deeply. His tongue invades your mouth, fucking you like it had done with your cunt before. Under the overpowering taste of his magic lingers the taste of your own juices.

 

Leaving you breathless once more he moves to pay attention to your breasts. Kneading them with a firm grasp. Sans tugs at your nipples. Pinching and pulling until they are hard. He flicks one with his tongue before nipping and then sucking at it. As he pays such attention to you one of his hands slips back in between your legs teasing your sensitive clit some more before plunging his fingers deeply into you curling them into your g-spot. You give a short yell at the lightning bold of pleasure surging through you. As he smirks up at you smugly he doubles his efforts leaving you dizzy and weak in the knees.

 

Cruelly Sans builds you up to another orgasm, stopping his actions just before you can actually cum. You groan giving him the best dirty look you can muster. He just laughs and does it all over again until you are sobbing with the need to cum. It is at that point that he maneuvers you onto the floor pinned down by his magic and his own weight. His hands are all over you at that point. Groping and stroking as you shake with need. The only consolation is how his bulge presses into your leg letting you know that he can´t be fairing much better.

 

You heave an internal sigh of relief as he pulls back to rid himself of his trousers making his thick cock spring free. It is red with his swirling magic making the golden piercings obvious as they glint in the soft shimmering light. The tip glistens wetly with precum as he hovers above you his face flushed and his eye lights shimmering much brighter then normal. Grabbing himself he slides his length against your cunt, teasing at your entrance before pushing the tip in. You moan at how he is stretching you. With a sudden jerk Sans snaps his hips forward slamming into you in one smooth stroke. He has you fuller then you have ever been before. A slight whimper escapes you as once again he stops just short of giving you sweet release. By now your head feels fuzzy with the overload of pleasure.

 

As Sans leans over you he rests his hands on either side of your shoulders, his face pressing into your breasts. Weakly you try to urge him to move. The hard thrusts he answers your plea with rock your entire frame. He really is much stronger then he looks, you realize for the first time. With every one of his deep long strokes you feel him sink into you to the hilt. His magic shakes you as tiny electric currents seem to run from where he is sunk deep inside you to where he still has your wrists bound. The sensation has you unable to think.

 

Picking up the pace to where he is just pounding into you, Sans litters your breasts with nipps and bites. And finally you are allowed to cum. The orgasm rocks your world leaving you to see stars, blind and deaf to everything else but the feeling of that hot thick cock pushing into you over and over again. You feel Sans lose his rythem. Desperately chasing his own climax. As he cums he fills you up to the brim. Some of his release dripping out of you as he collapses on top of you.

 

You are recovering slowly as another wave of dizziness spreads over you, making you disoriented and slightly sick as if you had sat too long in a hot bathtub. When your vision clears again you find yourself in your room laying on the bed, alone. From downstairs you can hear Papyrus shouting and stomping around. “SANS YOU LAZY FUCKER YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING!!” Sitting up you frown in confusion before understanding dawns. A low chuckle escapes you as you slowly stand up, to make sure you won´t collapse. Wobbling over to your wardrobe you open it.

 

In the mirror you can see yourself, marked up with bite marks and bruises as if little marks of ownership. Flushing bright red you turn away sneaking glances from the corner of you eye as you draw out your bathrobe. You need another shower now, sticky and sweaty as you are. And this time you rather not be found wandering the house naked. You doubt Papyrus would have the same appreciation for it as Sans does. Then again....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened with Sans just a few days ago you stumble into another unexpected situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this short picks up a few days after where last chapter left of and has some misunderstandings.
> 
> Mentions of prostitution so beware.

Rain! Of course it would be raining! Grumpily you drudge up the stairs to the bathroom. You are dripping wet and not in the good way either. And all this just after the boiling heat had finally let up this morning. Just now it had to be raining. No, not even raining anymore, it is a right storm out there. And naturally you hadn´t had your umbrella with you. But hindside is 20/20 like that. Now soaked and pissed you slam the door of the bathroom closed and strip agitatedly, prepared to take a hot shower. With the water flowing over you, the stress melts away. A heavy sigh escapes you as you scrub yourself clean quickly, your mood not even brightened enough to indulge in the new soap your where out buying.

A disapointed sigh later you turn off the water and scrub yourself dry while making your way to your room. With a frown you notice the small trail of rainwater you tracked in but scoff at it, turning to get dressed first. As much as you had enjoyed the encounter with Sans you didn´t need to be interrupted like such during cleaning the floors, your ass in the air and fully on display for anyone to walk in on you. With a sharp turn into your room you push the arousal down. Papyrus had almost found you two out last time and would certainly not appreciate getting an eyeful. Then again he would probably be more concerned with his floors being less then perfect. Laughing lightly at the thought you drop the towel and pull out some cloths to throw on. In the mirror you can see that the little marks Sans left you with are fading. For a moment you just stand there and take in the sight.

The fading bruises and bitemarks are beautifully highlighted by your skin and wash up the memories of that day every time you dig one of your fingertips into one and feel the slight pain of it. If only you could have a repeat performance of that. But Sans hadn´t been exactly forthcoming with his feelings about what happened. Normally you would have been panicking at the silence from Sans after what you did, but you had seen firsthand how Papyrus was running him ragged with errands. Papyrus had been a lot more uptight lately. So you just smiled and made sure you weren´t anywhere near when Papyrus got into that mood.

With an amused smile siting on your face you beginn dressing. But that smile drops right quick as your door is flung open, the very skeleton you were thinking about standing there. Papyrus certainly doesn´t look amused, but as his eyes lock on you his expression changes to pissed. You wince, freezing with your pantys halfway up your legs and just staring at him for a solid moment before, finally, sense returns to you and, with a squeak, you grab the next best thing to cover yourself with. The shirt you where gonna put on it turns out.

Through embarrassed stutters you try your best to calm him. “I-i´m sorry. I promise I am going to clean up in just a s-second!” The harsh look he throws you has you backing up unconsciously until you feel shelfs digging into your hip and back and a breathless gasp escapes you. Squirming you try to edge away from the furious monster. To no avail it turns out as Papyrus closes the distance easily with his long smooth strides. A shiver races down your spine and flustered you look up at him. Even though you aren´t nearly as small as Sans, Papyrus still towers over you. You sidestep him but he just keeps getting closer forcing you to back up further. It seems like no time at all until he has you pinned to the wall behind you and is tugging away the shirt you are clutching to your front.

Your chin is grabbed roughly and tilted up as the tall monster seems to study you. With a sudden, startling clarity you realize that it´s the markings he is looking at. The growl that rumbles through him has your protests at his unexplained rough treatment silenced before even uttering a single sound. You try to squirm some more and maybe get a little room to breath and think, but Papyrus seems to be all around you, his presence overwhelming you and spreading a soft dizzy haze over your mind. When he finally starts to talk, to explain himself, he might as well not be given that you don´t understand what he means. “So this is how you spend your days?”, he tapers of into a short silence as he sneers some more at you, “Have some shame will you?”

Any protests are once again silenced before you can gather the words, by the bony fingers sliding between your thighs. You freeze, hiding your face in shame as Papyrus fingers meet with your sobbing wet folds. A dizzying tumble later you find yourself flat on your back, thighs spread embarrassingly wide and two of Papyrus fingers pushing inside you. Hiding you face in your hands once more you give up any pretense of struggling. Not like you can fool anyone with that anymore. So you let your legs fall open and moans tumble out of your mouth. It seems to double Papyrus movements. The next moan out of you becomes chocked at your g-spot being roughly jabbed. The careless treatment has you sobbing Papyrus name as you cum.

Papyrus looks down at you, his gaze so heavy and hot on your skin you can follow the path it traces even with your eyes covered by your arms. You are a panting, sweating mess. Suddenly you find yourself flipped around and pulled to your knees. With your thighs slightly apart and your face pressed into the floor you must make quite the picture, you think. Not that you can do much thinking when your head is still swimming with arousal. In spite of just cumming the rough treatment is too delicious to calm down. A bright flush lights your face at your juices running down your thighs. With one hand pressing your shoulder to the ground Papyrus is hovering over you. His entire presence oozing the confident strength you know him to possess. It´s not like you could ever forget how he easily dealt with those guys harassing you that first night you met before his brother and him showed up at your door, answering the add you had put out to find some roommates. It had been a very easy decision to take them.

Abruptly you are brought back from your memories, and fantasies, as Papyrus hilts his length in you with one smooth thrust. He doesn´t even pause as he starts to pound you right away. The rough, hard pace he sets straight away leaves you with no chance of lasting long. In no time you are coming again. And again. By the time Papyrus shows any signs of slowing down you have lost count. You mind is pleasantly blank. His releasing his magic inside you strikes trough your mind clear like a bold of lightning however.

When you can think clearly again a bolt of pain hits you. Remaining in this position for so long on the hard floor was maybe not such a smart choice. Now your muscles are protesting the strain. Besides that you are sensitive. Hyper aware of the tall monsters magic where you are connected. With a groan you attempt to move but find that your shaking arms won´t even let you sit up properly. It was however enough to gain Papyrus attention who pulls out of you and gathers you up in his arms to lay you out on the bed. Moaning at the numb feeling traveling through your limbs you attempt to stretch before the pain sets back in.

Certainly you look silly squirming and rolling around on the bed as you are to wake up your arms which have fallen sleep, and kicking you legs which ache from remaining on your knees so long. When the magic inside you dissipates you still with a startled squeak. Just like last time it feels almost as if the magic is soaking into you, leaving an invisible mark in addition to the visible ones. A hiss sounds from beside you as you hip is poked at with sharp bony fingertips. The tenderness of your skin there tells more about the blooming bruise then your glancing down at it does. A near perfect outline of Papyrus hand.

With a sigh you curl up, exhausted after all of it. You don´t even bother opening your eyes when Papyrus hand traces, first, along the other bruise on your shoulder and then your neck. Only when he murmurs something you can´t quite make out do you bother trying to stay awake. “What was that?” He seems to still behind you before settling on brushing your hair out of your face. You give a content hum at the feeling. “Is it really necessary to go that far?” You make a confused noise as he says it while stroking a bite mark along your collarbone. Papyrus sounds huffy when he finally elaborates. “You will stop selling yourself, human.”

All tiredness forgotten you sit up suddenly, turning to face him abruptly. You glare at him, ready to give Papyrus a piece of your mind about accusing you of such things, when you note the strained set to his jaw. Worried. You have to turn away as you can´t handle the raw feelings flooding you. Tears prick at your eyes and you blink them away. Sighing you look back up at him. “I´m not sure what gave you the idea but I am not. Never have.” He throws you an agitated look pointing at the marks left by his brother. “Sans marks??”, with a start you realize your slip up. You sit and wait for a reaction, half expecting another bout of possessiveness.

With a deep sigh you are wrapped in Papyrus´ arms and dragged down to lay on the mattress together. His apology is quiet and you laugh it away. Finally you give into exhaustion and fall asleep. Half awake you sigh contently as a second pair of arms wraps around you, cool skull pressing into your back, before you fall back asleep. Sure there is still question left to be answered and discussions to be had but for now you all deserved a little rest.


End file.
